A Misunderstanding & A Disappearance
by x-LuCy-LuVz-ZaC-EfRoN-x
Summary: Jelsi, Zekepay, Later Chaylor and Troyella. Rated K For Now. CHAPTER 4 Higher Rated! Chapter 5 Now Up! : R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy guys! I'm back with a new story! I just had an idea about it and thought I would put it up. I haven't given up on my other story well, its more like a series of one shots I'm just struggling with what to put next if you have any suggestions its called The Reasons Why I Love You. Anyway I will shut up now! R&R Love Lucy x x x x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ( Although I wouldn't mind owning Zac Efron :P;) **

Misunderstandings and a Disappearance

Chapter 1

The instant her scruffy, burgundy converse hit the steel steps leading down from the plane she inhaled the fresh Albuquerque air for the first time in seven years. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day even though she was so nervous you could practically hear her knees knocking a mile away but the other part of her trying to contain her excitement aswell. She hadn't seen her best friends from high school in seven years. However she had spoken to them all at some point on the phone except for Troy Bolton she had seen Troy after high school but not in person. _'How could she not? His face was everywhere, it was unavoidable. But that's what came with being captain of the LA Lakers'_ she thought. Despite this she hadn't spoke to him since the day after graduation, even now June 19th is still a dreaded day.

The last she had heard from Sharpay she had returned to Albuquerque after finishing her run on Broadway with her brother Ryan and deciding it wasn't for her she returned to East High as Vice Principle and Drama Teacher. When she returned she also got back with her high school boyfriend, Zeke Baylor and became Sharpay Evans-Baylor about a year and a half later which shocked everybody because the eloped to Paris and didn't tell anyone which shocked Gabriella because Zeke couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it and since when does Sharpay Evans do something small. Zeke still plays basketball for phoenix suns draughted him straight from high school.

Taylor McKessie left east high to return as a Chemistry teacher. However Taylor hadn't spoken to Chad, her high school boyfriend since the day after graduation 7 years ago because they each sided with the best friends in the "Troyella" split which tore "Chaylor" apart.

After high school Chad joined Troy at LA Lakers although he wasn't captain so his head wasn't everywhere like Troy's was, although there was the occasional Magazine cover and T-shirt.

Kelsi Nielson and Jason Cross was the reason Gabriella was returning, they were getting married and she was one of Kelsi's bridesmaids. Whilst she stood at baggage claim she thought about how Kelsi and Jason had made their relationship work. Even though Kelsi was a world wide composing phenomenon she always made time for everyone, she had made it to all Jason's basketball games for the phoenix suns both home and away and had managed to stay in Albuquerque most of the time despite the fact her current musical twinkle towne was a global marvel and has hit the stage in 5 continents but most of all she always made time for her friends. Countless weekends she had listened to Gabi sob down the phone at how much she missed Troy and how no matter how hard she tried she could never escape him.

Gabriella tugged her suitcase down the arrivals ramp to find Kelsi standing there looking radiant with obvious excitement on her face her eyes sparkled and smile wider than ever.

"Heyyy! Long time no speak!" Kelsi said.

"Erm... Kels we spoke yesterday! Is all this wedding hype going to your head?"

"ahhh! Well its feels like longer…. OH MY GOD I'm soo excited!" Kelsi replied.

"So what are the plans then for the next few days?"

"Erm... well today, now that you're here you, Tay and Shar have your final dress fittings. Then we're probably going to be dragged shopping by Sharpay!"

"Ohhh sounds exciting" Gabriella laughed.

"Then tomorrow were having a picnic/BBQ with just the high school gang then onto Bachelor/Bachelorette parties which Sharpay planned mine and Chad planned Jason's. Then Saturday is final preparations and then Sunday is a big day. I'm soo excited!"

"Oh My God! Me Too! You and Jason are meant to be! I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Gabi! We both know this should be you and Troy but the stupid boy messed it up! So do me a favour and show him what he's missing!"

The two girls stopped giggling as they pulled up into the enormous driveway of the Cross-Nielson mansion.

"Wow!" Gabriella gasped "This is huge!"

"Well, you know the musical has done really well and Jason's basketball career has really taken off"

Gabi and Kelsi were interrupted from the conversations by their high school friends running at them screaming and engulfing them in a 'big hug'. 'More like a 7 man pile on!' Gabriella thought as they were dragging her inside to begin catching up.

"Alright! I'm going to shower up before our dress fitting" Gabriella said "I won't be long"

"Okies!"

After showering changing and touching up her make up she returned downstairs.

"So does Gabi know he's coming later?" Chad asked.

"No, I don't think so" Taylor replied.

"Soo… Troy's coming huh? What time does his plane land?" Gabriella asked from the doorway making everyone jump.

"Well…" Chad said looking at one of the three watches on his arm "His plane landed an hour ago so he should be here any secon"

The dong of the doorbell **(AN: Hehe!) **echoed through the halls interrupting Chad.

"I guess that's him I knew I would have to face him someday"

As she finished a familiar muscular physique formed in the doorway behind her.

"Hey Guy... G-G-Gabi" Troy stuttered, his trademark cerulean blue eyes wide like saucers.

**AN: any suggestions to what you want to happen would be much appreciated! R&R Please! Love Lucy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for an update! I had a crisis with the internet! Seriously I felt like my arm had been chopped off! Anyway sorry for any typos I'm writing furiously fast because I have an unbelievably busy day today! I have shopping to do, a Burnley football match to go to (Up The Clarets!), a trip to the hospital to see ma Grandad and two parties (my one year old cousin and my Uncles/Godfathers 46****th****!) I managed to squeeze in RTHSM2! Vanessa episode! It was fabulous! OOOh! And Zac finally admitted this week that Zanessa are an item! ) yey! Zanessa 4evah! Have you guys seen that rolling stone cover! I practically drooled! Lol shame you can't get that magazine in England:( And also I am very disappointed that we have to wait AGES for HSM2!! Like September the 21****st****!! Totally unfair and yet another reason why I am going to live in America when I can hopefully in 2 years when I'm 18 an done with college!! Oh and before I forget Thank you to my reviewers it is much appreciated and a huge confidence boost! So I hope you like this! R&R please! Love Lucy x x x x x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney sadly but if anybody wants to give me Zac Efron Drool I definitely would not complain:P lol!**

**A Misunderstanding and a disappearance**

**Chapter 2**

"_Hey Guy... G-G-Gabi" Troy stuttered, his trademark cerulean blue eyes wide like saucers._

Gabriella cringed when she felt everyone's eyes on her as a red blush crept up her cheeks. When she opened her eyes she kept them firmly fixed on the floor as she shuffled past everyone and Troy in the doorway to make my way to her room. She only made it to the top step and she collapsed in tears still hearing the conversation below.

"I'm sorry guys I will go and talk to her, try and make things right again" Troy said with regret shown clearly on his face as he turned to leave.

Kelsi grabbed his arm "Don't… not yet just give her a little time"

Troy sighed and pulled a stool by the breakfast bar noticing Taylor and Chad sending looks at each other across the room. He hoped Taylor and Chad get back together this week. He knew Chad never really got over her and from what Sharpay had told him Taylor had never found anyone as perfect for her as Chad, they defined the phrase 'opposites attract'. He could understand how Chad felt because Troy had only one regret in life, the day he let Gabriella Montez go without a fight. Although Troy had dated a few girls none came anywhere near her and no matter how hard he tried he could never get over her. So he decided eventually that he would be in love with her forever.

"Do you realise what you lost now?" Kelsi asked noticing troy lost in his thoughts.

Troy blushed noticing everyone staring at him interested in his reaction he solemnly looked at the floor and nodded sheepishly. Sharpay reached over and touched him arm and said "Then do something about it."

Troy got up to leave when Kelsi said "If you're going upstairs could you let Gabi know we're going in half an hour"

"Yeah Sure"

Troy knocked on the door of Gabriella's room and slowly opened the door, finding Gabriella in a heap on her bed.

"Hey"

"Umm... Hey" Gabriella answered unsure of why Troy was here and trying to make sure he wouldn't notice she had been crying.

"Gabriella I'm sorry about earlier its just it has been over 7 years since I last saw you, I missed you" Gabriella gazed into his eyes like she used to do to determine what he was feeling and if he was lying. As she gazed into his deep, cerulean eyes all she could notice was truth and regret.

_Flashback _

_June 21__st__ – Day after Graduation_

Gabriella had woken up early so after getting ready she decided she would go and wake her boyfriend. She knew Troy would be asleep so it would be payback after keeping her up late on the phone after spending all day together with their friends he felt the need to talk to her even more or sing which she thought was sweet but not ideal at 1 o'clock in the morning. She knocked on the door of the Bolton house Mrs Bolton opened the door giving Gabriella welcoming smile and telling her that Troy was downstairs in the den and that Gabi would probably have to wake him up. As she crept down the stairs she could see Troy's shaggy head of hair resting against the back of the couch. She started giggling as she leant against over the back of the couch and placed a series of small, soft butterfly kisses along his jaw line.

"Morning wildcat" She whispered in his ear.

He stirred "Mmm… To what do I owe this pleasure of a wake up call?"

"Payback for keeping me up so late last night" she replied grabbing his hand.

Troy as she led him upstairs to his room. Every three steps they stopped for 'mini' make out sessions which meant it took forever to reach his room. As they made their way over to his bed Gabriella noticed a figure standing in the doorway of Troy's bathroom, she immediately pulled away.

"Gabiiii! Such a tease" Troy whined noticing her mood had changed to one of shock and anger he rephrased "What's up?"

"How could you?" she whispered.

He turned to see the wildcats head cheerleader, Nicole Brown standing in his bathroom doorway wearing a pair of skimpy, red hot pants and his east high wildcats jersey. Troy gasped.

Gabriella got off his bed and stormed out the door leaving behind he the love of her life and heading for his front door trying to hold in her distraught sobs as she reached for the door handle she heard her heart break into a million little pieces knowing only one person could fix it and deciding he would never get another chance.

"Gabi wait!"

"Save it Troy I can't believe you did this to me" her voice cracking more with each syllable. As the door slammed hot tears slid down Troy's cheeks. He felt so empty he stood there lost in his thoughts until his mum found him.

"Oh My God! Troy are you ok??"

"No… no I'm not ok" he said remembering that Nicole Brown was still in his bedroom.

"GET MY JERSEY OFF AND GET OUT!" Troy yelled bursting into his room. Nicole cowered into a corner and quickly slid off his red and white Jersey and grabbed her bag on the way out.

When troy had told his mother she told him to go and see Gabriella tomorrow and leave her to cool down today.

_The next day _

Troy arrived at Gabriella's front porch and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Miss Montez answered the door.

"Your too late she got on a plane this morning Gabriella asked me not to tell you where she was going" she then touched his hand and said "You two are meant to be, it will work itself out someday"

_End of Flashback_

"I missed you too" Gabriella said gazing into his eyes then returning her stare to the floor. Troy smiled pulling her into a hug.

**A/N: Ok am sorry to end it there but its 3 o'clock in the morning and I am shattered and going to bed! So I will get the next one up ASAP! R&R Plz! Love Lucy x x x x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Iyaaaaa!! Gang! Sorry Its taken sooo long for an update!! ( I ad a Smidge Of Writers Block!! And I've been having a tough time lately!! In one week Ma Grandad has died, we've had his funeral, I've started a new college, I've started a New job to bring the tally up to three!! I dunno how I cope! With three jobs And College!! Lol and the electrics went!! Nywayz but hopefully now things are on the up!! And I should be updating more often!! Thank you for your reviews as well they are Much Appreciated!! Lol R&R Plz! Love Lucy x x x x x **

**Disclaimer: Nope I Own Nothin! Boo Hoo! lol**

**A Misunderstanding & A Disappearance**

**Chapter 3**

"_I missed you too" Gabriella said gazing into his eyes then returning her stare to the floor. Troy smiled pulling her into a hug._

As his scent filled her head Gabriella remembered how safe she always felt when Troy enveloped his muscular arms around her in a hug. She thought about how he hadn't changed much, his hair was shorter and styled into a Mohawk, but his piecing cerulean blue eyes still remained, the same eyes she would spend hours gazing into, not only were they so beautiful but they held the depth of Troy's emotions which only Gabriella knew how to read. His tanned skin and muscular physique also still remained, 'I bet he still makes girls go weak at the knees' Gabriella thought. She smiled softly feeling the connection they once had, she could feel herself falling for him again. She hated it; it had taken all her will power not to return 7 years earlier. It wasn't because she didn't want to but the chemistry between them was so powerful she knew she wouldn't be able to resist, deep down she didn't want to believe Troy would betray her like that but she wouldn't want to confront him about it because it would kill her inside to hear he knew Nicole was there. She pulled away from him, immediately feeling cold and empty; she fixed her eyes on the floor and began.

"Troy… I can't do this, you had my heart and broke it, it's too fragile to let you do it again" Gabriella got up an left the room to head back downstairs to the rest of the gang. Leaving Troy lost in his thoughts, 'She still as beautiful as ever' although he noticed the sparkle her eyes usually held had gone, he felt a guilt wash over him as he hoped he had not done that to her. 'I wish she was still mine' he thought as he hoped she was his future.

"Troyyyyyyy!!" Chad yelled up the stairs, "The girls have gone! Its man time! now get down here"

Troy startled out of his mind and answered "Coming!" reaching the bottom of the stairs he asked.

"Where did the girls go?"

"Dress fittings and shopping" Jason answered "Did you notice Gabriella still wears your class ring? Kels said she always has" Awaiting Troy's reaction.

"Really... No I hadn't noticed" Troy said as yet another wave of guilt hit him, remembering when he gave her his class ring he promised he would never hurt her. He caught the basketball Jason had just thrown him and they headed out to the court while the girls were out. They lost track of time and before they knew it the girls had returned needing a BIG hand with their shopping bags. Troy helped Gabriella carry her bags up to her room, hoping to see if she was wearing his class ring. She walked into her room and dived onto her bed facing the ceiling, as she scooped her hair back he noticed the ring on her left hand. He grinned he felt so ecstatic, 'It's true she does still wear it!' he thought. Gabriella noticed his grin and questioned him.

"Your still wearing my class ring!" Troy replied.

"Yeah, well… I promised to always wear it and I keep my promises unlike other people I know" she spat throwing him a look that made him wish he was dead.

"Gabriella let me show you something" Troy said his eyes desperately searching for hers and meeting them out of her curiosity. Once he had her attention he pulled an chain out of his shirt with a Gold locket attached to it engraved on the front of it was a G and a T both letters interwoven into each other. He then opened the locket to reveal a picture of them on the final night of Twinkle Towne. A tear slid down her cheek into her soft, black curls as she returned her gaze to the ceiling, Troy sat next to her and began;

"Gabriella I honestly didn't know she was there she had climbed the tree in my backyard an snuck in through my bedroom window, I would never ever even think of cheating on Gabriella you hold the key to my heart, why would I want some snobby cheerleader when I had you… I loved you Gabriella, in fact I still do love you now" Tears were now falling freely down Gabriella's cheeks leaving her hair soggy and the mattress beneath it damp, they sat in silence for a few moments. Troy sighed getting up to leave the room when he felt Gabriella's hand in his pulling him back down.

"Please, stay" she whispered. A dazed Troy sat back down his mind still reeling from the spark he felt from having her touch him and the warmth she exuded as his fingers gently rubbed the back of her hand.

She swallowed, took a deep breath and began "Did you mean that Troy?" she asked sitting up and gazing into his beautiful eyes.

"Every word" he replied without any hesitation.

"I love you too Troy!" she whispered gazing at the floor. Troy tilted her chin up towards him an began to lean in, just as his lips met hers a voice bellowed from downstairs.

"DINNER!!!"

A startled Troy and Gabriella jumped apart felling once again the spark of electricity flow through them that felt as if the earth had just shattered below their feet, their lips tingled as they gazed into each others eyes. Then setting off down stairs before their friends begun getting suspicious.

**A/N: Sorry guys had to end it there I need to go to sleep I'm working 2morro but I will try to write some whilst I'm in bed tonight lol and hopefully get it up tomorrow I will do my best I promise! Lol R&R please! Love Lucy x x x x x **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gang!! Sorry this is later than promised!! ) lol! Hope Your All Okies!! And school, college etc is going great! Lol mine isn't I don't like college as much as high school apart from the fact it's further to walk! ( Boo Hoo! lol am soo lazy!! Lol never mind! I wish it was like America where you learn to drive in high school!! It would save a LOT of hassle! Lol! High School Musical 2 finally hits our screens in the UK this Friday!! ) I've already seen it though!! It's fabby! ) I love it so it is sky+ anyway! Lol a girl can never get fed up of watch Zefron!! Lol I think every understand when I say.. SoOoOoOoOoooo Gorgeous!! I am one of his original fan base!! Cz I used to watch Summerland! Lol :P hehe!¬ the boy is stunning!! Oooh and the Vanessa thing.. well we all make mistakes except hers are made public and ours aren't!! I hope her and her career recovers ok!! Am sure she will with Zac by her side lol! ) Zanessa Forever! Lol although I do like Ashley more than Vanessa! I think Ashley is the ultimate role model! And I love her album! Lol but Vanessa is still fabby as well!! lol! Nywayz I have jibbered on long enough!! Lol R&R Plz! Love Lucy x x x x x x x **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lol **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS HIGHER RATED THAN THE OTHERS!! **

**Chapter 4 – A Misunderstanding & A Disappearance**

Once dinner was over the 'gang' got dressed up and went out into the extensive grounds of the Cross-Neilson mansion for a desert picnic and to catch up. After a few hours Gabriella gave Troy a look and faked a yawn.

"Guys, I'm really tired, I'm gonna had back now. I'll see you all tomorrow" she said throwing another look at Troy.

"Uhhh… I'll walk you back Gabi I'm beat as well"

"Ok Goodnight everyone"

"G'night!" they all said.

On their journey to the house they we're lost in conversation Gabriella could feel herself falling more and more in love with Troy the more they talked. Little did she know Troy was already still in love with her and always had been.

As they reached the front door Gabriella began to speak.

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"I think… I-I-I love y-you again" she blurted, her voice shaking and her eyes fixed on the ground. When she didn't hear anything her eye began to move up his body to see a stunned expression on his face. She turned to run of only to get 50 yards and feel affirm hand grab her arm and turn her around, her eyes met his and saw passion, love, and honesty along with a billion other emotions.

"Gabriella… I love you too, I always have and I always will, I promise. I know you still believe in me because you still wear my ring… which by the way means the world to me"

Gabriella gazed up into his eyes am smiled whilst stray tears drifted down her cheeks. Happiness washed over her. Troy was about to speak when she crushed her mouth onto his. The kiss was gentle at first, cautious but grew more passionate with every second. Gabriella's knees went weak. The electricity coursing though their bodies was earth shattering, trembling she parted his lips with her tongue and dove deeper into the kiss. She moved her hand up his chest feeling the muscles beneath them and hooked them behind his neck. Troy moved one hand up her back and used the other to keep her close making her spine tingle.

The kiss was better than he could imagine. His knees were like jelly his mind was cloudy. The sweet taste of her opened up a floodgate of emotions. Gabriella took his hand, her mind was still hazy, her lips tingling and pulse racing. Troy gazed into her eyes as she led him through the house and into her bedroom. This was the woman he needed to spend the rest of his life with.

Gabriella walked slowly towards her room, Troy's hand intertwined with her, their eyes locked on each other. She closed her door, it just seemed more intimate. As the door clicked closed, Gabriella trembled and her breathing was quite and shallow. She was really nervous; she had been in love with Troy for so long and it was so long ago since she last held him in her arms she was so helplessly in love with him.

Troy felt her tremble and whispered, "I love you Gabriella, but we can go as slow as you want"

"Troy, I haven't been with you in 7 years I think that's slow enough" she whispered in response. Her eyes were filled with hunger and love. She loosened the knot of his tie, slipping it off his neck and tossing it aside. She stared into his eyes and slowly but sensually undid each button on his shirt one by one. They took another cautious step towards the bed. She kissed him softly on the lips as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his back, savouring every feeling, including the shivers his hot breath was sending down her spine, his strong hands, and the feel of his muscular body against hers.

Troy's heart was pounding in his chest as Gabriella's warm hands ran over his skin, her beautiful, delicate fingers exploring every inch of his flesh they could find. He slid his arm round her waist and pulled her into an earth shatteringly passionate kiss, he run his fingers through her soft hair, moving his hands along her body pausing to unfastened her cocktail dress. He trailed soft, wet kisses down her neck, her skin tingling with pleasure from the touch of his lips.

The electricity between them was unimaginable, with each step towards the bed another article of clothed was added to the growing pile on the floor. Their eyes never left each other as Gabriella pulled Troy onto the bed. He brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes and pulled the covered over their heads.

Troy awoke to sunlight filtering through the window. He glanced around, remembering they were at Kelsi and Jason's mansions his eyes fell to the body laying next to him, Gabriella was sleeping peacefully with a hint of a smile on her face making her even more beautiful while she slept if that was possible and her hair was tangled and messy. Troy replayed the vents of last night in his head pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was awake. He was living his fantasy. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

"You know some people would consider that creepy." Gabriella whispered groggily.

"But you like it…" He smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm-hmm." She replied, messing up his hair. He had the most adorable morning hair, they both thought about how natural it felt to be together. She smiled and kissed him playfully.

**A/N: Awwww! A Nice fluffy chapter! ) Yey! Lol Okies and working lots this weekend but I tried to squeeze this in! lol Sorry if you think it should be rated higher please let me know if you do!! R&R please! Love Lucy x x x **


	5. Authors Note & Plead For Help! LOL

A/N: Heyyyyy! Guys! I Wz Just Wondering Is Anybody Actually Reading This?? Cz I Had No reviews For Tha New Chapter…. Plz Lets Me Know If You Are Because I Have Another Chapter To Go Up! ) R&R Love Lucy x x x x x

And Also Why Has My Chapter 1 Only Gt 6 Days Left And How Do I Make It Last Longer Plz???


	6. Chapter 5

"Mmm-hmm

**AN: Hiyaaa! Sorry It's been SO LONG! I Have Been CRAZY Busy! But Summer Will Soon Be Arriving (As Of June 3****rd**** For Me!) And Exams Will Be Over. In Which Time I Hope To Write More Often. Although I'll be Learning To Drive Seeing As How Its My Birthday In 20 Days! :) Yay! I Do Apologise For The Short Chapter But I Thought Something Is Better Than Nothing! Blame The Exams! R&R Please! **

**Disclaimer: I Own Absolutely Nothing.**

"_Mmm-hmm." She replied, messing up his hair. He had the most adorable morning hair, they both thought about how natural it felt to be together. She smiled and kissed him playfully._

The minute she heard the shower switch off her skin came up in a rash of goose bumps, her knees went weak and the butterflies in her stomach suddenly decided to make their presence felt, the reason, Troy Bolton and the events of the previous night. Her brain was working overtime trying to force herself to some kind of rational conclusion. Was it a one off? Was she just another notch on his bed post? Was it for old times sake? Did he want more? WHAT DID IT ALL MEAN?

Her jaw dropped the moment her head rose to see the sight just in front of her. Troy stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, each remaining droplet of water highlighting his well defined abs.

"So Gabi, I was thinking."

'Oh no, Here it comes' thought Gabriella.

"Maybe, If you wanted, You could, Sort Of…"

'Spit it out big boy' She snapped in her head

"Get some time off work and come and stay with me in LA sometime?"

BANG her jaw mentally hit the floor.

"Ummmm… Sure. Troy… What did last night mean to you?"

Gabriella was visibly disappointed when she saw Troy had to think about it. Deep down she had hoped he would sweep her off her feet and demand her back. Relief washed over her when a familiar, sharpay-esque voice interrupted the awkward moment by shrieking

"BREAKFAAAAAST!" Up the staircase of the large mansion.

Gabriella dragged herself seemingly dead body from the edge of the bed and stalked off headed downstairs toward the kitchen. Troy entered the kitchen fully clothed and groomed To perfection. The only thing unperfect about him was that his usual bright, vibrant, cerulean blue eyes were dark and cloudy. Only Gabriella knew him well enough to know that meant something was bothering him. Part of her had hoped it was the inner torment of the dilemma she was currently in but part of her told her it wasn't and that it was just the next big LA Lakers game. Troy looked up from picking at his toasted bagel to see the rest of the table staring at him except from Gabriella who looked to be lost in thought. Chad and Zeke gave him the shifty eye movements meaning to move to another quieter part of the house to talk and see the reason behind Troy's sudden loss of appetite. Troy reluctantly got up and left the room with Chad and Zeke following. Even though Gabriella hadn't been looking or even aware Troy had left the room, she felt it. The room went colder, which sent shivers down her spine. The girls had also noticed Gabriella wasn't the same bubbly character they knew and loved, and the fact she hadn't even attempted to put a front on for them meant it was pretty serious.

Meanwhile…

"Dude! What's up?" Chad Exclaimed.

"Yeah, Why the sudden loss of appetite? Does this have something to do with Gabi??" Zeke asked, visibly concerned.

Troy sunk further down in his seat, knowing he wouldn't get out of here without telling them.

"Well, last night me and Gabriella… You know, and this morning when I woke up everything was just fine, it seemed like it used to be between us, you know, really natural, like it felt right."

"YEAH! We get it! Don't need intimate details. Thanks!" Chad Yelled.

"Erm… Okay, well when I got out of the shower, 10 minutes later she asked me what last night meant to me?"

"What did you say?" Zeke asked.

"Well. I really wanted to tell her how much I love her. But the words wouldn't come out. And I can't lose her again it tore me apart last time. She was my world and it fell apart without her in it."

"Well. Are you scared that if she knows that she would run away anyway?" Chad asked.

"Because I think you are, even though everyone in this room knows that Gabriella wouldn't ever run away from you, you might have convinced yourself otherwise"

"Even Jason can see she's still in love with you"

"HEYY!" Jason said, joining them.

"So, what do I do guys? Do I ask her to uproot everything and move to Los Angeles with me? Or do I just leave her behind me and pretend last night was "Closure"?"

"Do whatever your heart tells you."

"Wow Jason. That was deep for you dude." Chad gasped.

"Nah, not really. Me and Kels were watching Pocahontas the other day."

**AN: Ohhhh! Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun! What will he tell her?? Well Maybe, If I Get Sufficient reviews I Might update REALLY Soon! HintHint R&R Please! :) x x**


End file.
